Chad with a broken heart
by Nobodyaskedpatrice
Summary: After a fight with Sonny, Chad storms away crying. What did Sonny do to make him cry? Was it even her fault? Who is Emily? What happened three years ago? I guess you think Sonny broke up with Chad because of the title? Wrong. Before falling for the falls
1. Remember Emily

**A/N: Ok, this is my second story. I don't know if the title _really _fits the story, but I had NO idea what it could be. btw thanks to all the people who either read, reviewed or rated my other story :) Love you guys! K, time for the disclaimer:**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN-  
**

**Dio: Let me do it!**

**Me: Dio? OMG, I thought you were dead!**

**Dio: Oh yeah. Forgot about that. Well BYE!**

**Me: NO! OMG Dio don't die!**

**Chad: You're such a looser Lixsabell!**

**Me: What? I'm not! **

**Chad: Just you would be stupid enough to yell at a dead person.**

**Me: He was the one trying to do the disclaimer!**

**Chad: OOH! Disclaimer! Can I do it?**

**Me: NO!**

**Chad: PLEASE?**

**Me: *sigh* Fine.**

**Chad: YESS! Listen guys; Lixsabell DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own Sonny with a chance. **

**Me: Thank you Chad!**

**Chad: Anytime. **

* * *

Chad's POV

"Fine!" I said

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"GOOD!" Sonny screamed. We were having our daily argument even though I couldn't remember what it was about. I think it had something to do with me being 'disrespectful' towards the Randoms (her words, not mine) or something. But this time it was different. Sonny was _angry_. She never was really angry, just irritated. What could I've done to make her this angry? Oh yeah, I remember. The other girl at the So Random, Blondie, had been crying. Sonny was comforting her when I walked by, and I said it was stupid of her to care about Toni or Theresa or – whatever. The point is that I said she was stupid, and then she said that I was being disrespectful.

I didn't understand why she cared about Blondie. I mean, she is always mean to Sonny, and she was probably just sad because she had no more lipstick or something. But my Sonny cares for everyone. Wait! _MY _Sonny? Why did I think that? Whatever, the point is she cares for everyone but me. And to think about it stabs my heart. I don't know why exactly. All I know is that she gives me the same feeling as Emily used to do, when she still was here – CHAD! Stop thinking about Sonny and Emily!

As I looked at Sonny, I saw the hurt in her eyes. I had hurt her saying she was stupid for caring. I was about to apologize when she interrupted me.

"Chad, why are you so mean?" she almost screamed. "Would it _kill _you to care for anyone?" she said while her eyes started to well up with tears. I felt really bad right now. I wouldn't hurt her for anything, and STILL I managed to make her cry. But then her eyes went dry and became angry. "What are you afraid of?" It was my turn to get wet eyes when I remembered that Emily said the _exact _thing to me three years ago.

"Everything." I said before turning around to leave (**A/N: the 'what are you afraid of?' and the 'everything' thing is from a story I read at fan fiction. I can't remember which story it was, so if you recognize it, please PM me and tell me where it's from so I can give credits to the writer)**.

When I walked away I left Sonny with wonder in her eyes. Blondie had heard it all, but I think she knows why I answered what I did. She knew Emily too. She knew what had happened. As I turned around the corner I felt the tears coming. I stormed to my dressing room to cry and think in peace.

I hated to think about Emily, but I had to now. It's not easy to stop your head from thinking. Sonny was so much alike her. Maybe that's why I like Sonny so much. Wait what? I don't like Sonny!

_Yes you do! _Said a voice in my head

No I don't! I can't I promised myself I wouldn't fall in love again!

_You don't choose who you fall in love with._

But I don't like sonny!

_Yes you do!_

Oh, who am I kidding? I am crazy for her. That's right, the king of drama has fallen for the queen of comedy. I love everything about her. I love her brown hair, the way she always smiles. But the thing I love the most is her eyes. They are chocolate brown and full of happiness. Emily's eyes were blue. Blue like the deep ocean. Like the sky. It was one of the things I loved about her. Her eyes were also filled with happiness all the time. _I loved her._

_Flashback_

"_Hi!" a girl said to me. I had just got the part of Mackenzie and was meeting my new cats for the first time. "Hello!" I said back to her, smiling. She was pretty. Her eyes was blue like the deep ocean, her hair was dark brown and curly and her nose was very tiny. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't exactly fat either. She was… chubby. _

"_You're Chad Dylan Cooper right?" she said while reaching me a hand. "I'm Emily Sophie Linn. I play Ann in Mackenzie Falls (_**A/N: In my story Ann was one of the members in the first season)**_." As I took her hands, I stared into her eyes. I had never seen any eyes so… beautiful. By the look she gave me, I could tell she was a person who loved to laugh and smile. _

"_Nice to meet you!" I said while shaking her hand. I wanted to impress her, so I tried to think of something cool to say. "so…" I said. "Er, are you exited?" _Way to go, Cooper. _I groaned over my own stupidity, hoping she wouldn't think I was too lame. She was fair enough to pretend that it wasn't a stupid question. _

"_Yeah! I mean, this is my first job!" she said with excitement. What? She had never had a job before? How could she get a part in Mackenzie Falls if she had no experience at all? _

"_You've never had a job before?" I asked her. _

"_No. I mean yes. I mean no." Man that was confusing!_

"_is it a yes or no?" I asked her with confusion. I was starting to like this girl already, she was funny._

"_I mean I have never had a part in a movie or a show before," she explained. "But I _have _been working as a paper boy- I mean girl." I stared at her, and suddenly we both burst out laughing. My eyes were all wet of laughter tears, and as I dried them I said to her "I like you, Emily."_

_End of flashback_

That was my first meeting with Emily. Now, three years later, my face was wet of tears again. But it was different this time. With Emily I cried out of joy. Now all I cried for was out of sadness. How could this happen? How could she leave me? I needed her. I needed someone to love, and somebody to love me.

I heard my name being called over the speaker but I didn't care. I wouldn't let my cast see me like this! They would probably just laugh at me. None of them new Emily like I did. I bet they didn't care when she – ithappened. The thought what had happened sent another storm of tears down my chin, but this time I didn't dry them. Emily was worth the tears. She was worth everything.

"Knock, Knock" I heard from outside the door. It was Chasity's voice. I didn't answer. "CHAD GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! We're shooting the scene were Mackenzie tells Chloe how he feels, and guess what – MACKENZIE IS MISSING!"

I didn't answer her this time either, I just sat on the same spot crying quietly in my own arms. "He asked for it, I'm going in!" I heard her mumble.

The door slammed open and she starred at me with anger in her eyes. "Chad, what are you –"she yelled before she noticed me. I turned away because I didn't want her to see that I had been crying. But of course she had seen it.

"Chad, what's wrong?" she asked. I was so surprised that she cared. I always thought that my cast just pretended to be my friends. After all – I WAS Chad Dylan Cooper. I turned to face her, and when she saw my eyes she sat down beside me.

"It helps to talk about it." I looked down at my hands. "Emily." I whispered as more tears came out of my eyes.

"Oh Chad," she said sadly. Before I could do anything I was in her arms, sobbing into her chest.

Suddenly the director came in. "Chasity, I thought I told you to –" he said, before noticing me. "Oh… I'll just…"He pointed uot the door and turned around, not caring to ask what was wrong. It didn't surprise me, I knew he didn't like me. He just liked Chad Dylan Cooper the star.

After a while I felt I was done crying, and realized it was kind of awkward. I pulled away from her and she looked at me as if to ask 'What? Did I do something?'. I shook my head to her unspoken question.

"Thanks," I said while I smiled. "It was just a bit awkward."

"Anytime Chad," she said, also smiling. "Do you…" she stopped.

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to talk about her?" she asked while biting her lip. I think she was afraid I would start crying again. She was really a good friend.

"Not yet. I think I'm just going to go home."

She nodded and said "bye!" and walked out of my dressing room to give me some privacy. I was about to go out too, when I got a look at myself in the mirror. My eyes were still read and fluffy after the crying.  
"Whatever." I said and walked out.

It was empty in the hall so I didn't have to face any question about why the gratest acrtor of his generation cried. That is until I met a certain brunette.

"Chad, what is wrong with your face?" she asked. Of course she had to comment that.

"Nothing." It was a big mistake. My voice cracked when I talked, apparently it hadn't noticed I had stopped crying.

"Chad, have you been crying?"

"No," I said and walked pat her.

"I don't believe you. Tell me what's wrong."

I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want her to know how pathetic I was. No man cries because a girl ask what they are afraid of. So I stormed away from her, leaving her behind confused. And… worried? I think she was worried.

"Maybe she DOES care about me after all." I said quietly to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... Like it? Hate it? This is the first chapter so tell me if I should continue. I need at least 3 reviews telling me to continue before next chapter is up. So you have to REVIEW! Btw; Emily is based on me ;) It's how I look like and how I'd be answering and stuff. Plus my name is Emily. **

**So byee! R&R**

_**-** Emily_


	2. Chad's story

**A/N: SO! This is the second chapert of my story "Chad with a broken heart" (DUH). I know I said I wanted 3 reviews and I got 2, BUT! IF you read the rewievs you can see that one of them count as 2 so yeah. **

**Shoutout to:**

**cocosunshine23 for reviewing**

**Thebanana4brains and her FRIEND for reviewing and telling me what they wanted in the story. So! There you have it. **

**Disclaimer: Me: IDON'TOWNSONNYWITHACHANCE! HAH! I said it before you, Chad!**

**Chad: Whatever, I'm still cooler than you!**

**Me: Nuhuu**

**Chad: Really Lixsabell, Really?**

**Me: OMG shut the f*** up Chad!**

**Chad: ...**

**Me: Sorry Chad! I didn't mean to! Don't leave?**

**Chad: Fine, but I'll get to do the disclaimer next time!**

**Me: Fine, but it isn't my fault if Dio wakes up from the dead again and does it!**

**Chad: DEAL!**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I woke up at 6 AM feeling weird. My stomach felt like it was tied or something. Suddenly I recognized the feeling. It was the same feeling I had when I accidently destroyed my mom's favorite vase when I was six. It was guilt. It took me a minute to remember why I felt guilty. Chad.

He had clearly been crying yesterday when I talked to him. Was it something I said? I just asked him what he was afraid of! And he had answered 'everything'. What did he mean about that? Maybe I should ask Tawni, she have known him longer than me. I got out of my bed to get dressed and go to work.

I got out of the shower at 7.30 AM and took my clothes on in a hurry. Don't ask me why I was in the shower for an hour and a half. I just felt for it. God, my mom is going to kill me (I used up all the hot water).

* * *

"Hey Tawni, can I ask you something?" I asked as I got inside our dressing room. Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror (as usual) while blowing kisses to her reflection.

"Sure, but make it fast, I'm busy looking at myself."

"Do you know what was up with Chad yesterday?" She turned around to face me which was quite unusual. She looked kinda sad.

"I mean, do you know what he meant with 'everything'?" I asked, referring to the conversation we had the day before. "Or why he looked like he had cried when I faced him about 45 minutes later? I mean, I didn't say anything THAT bad! Did I?"

"I think the answer to both your questions is yes. But it is kinda a long story." Her voice sounded not like the Tawni I knew. I didn't know what the difference was but there was something.

"I got time." I said and got a chair to sit in front of Tawni so she faced me. She looked down at her fingers as if she was about to say something she wasn't proud of or was embarrassed of. But on the other hand; I could just have imagined it.

"Have you ever heard about a girl named Emily Sophie Linn?" she asked. I just shook my head and looked at her wondering what this had to do with Chad. "She played the character Ann in Mackenzie Falls season 1." Suddenly I could see her in my head. A chubby girl with brown, curly hair and blue eyes. I remember I thought she was pretty. I always wanted to look like her.

"Now I remember," I said while Tawni nodded. "Why did she drop out of the Falls? She was really talented."

I jumped when Tawni's phone suddenly beeped. She took the phone out for her pocket, looked at it and typed something and put it down again.

"Let's stick to one thing first," Tawni said looking irritated. She put her finger on her cheek to symbolize thinking. I think she wondered where to start. She took her finger down as it came to her.

"About three years ago, when _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ started, Chad and I were best friends," she started. I just looked at her with wide eyes. Chad and her? Best friends? That's impossible! What I was thinking must have been showing in my face because she rolled her eyes and continued.

"It's not THAT hard to believe! It was before the rivaly, and I knew Chad from _the Goody Gang,_" she said angrily. "Anyway back to the story." I leaned forward so I could hear better. I didn't want to miss anything.

"I remember my first day at the studio, I sat in the cafeteria alone because I didn't know anyone but Chad, and I didn't know where he was," she started. "Suddenly he came in the cafeteria door, saw me and sat down with me. I could see something was up with him because of the way his eyes sparkled."

"It's only one of them that sparkles." I mumbled, which caused Tawni to look angry at me for interrupting. "Sorry," I said and looked down.

"Where was I?" she asked.

"Something was up with him."

"Oh, right. Well, I didn't even got a chance to ask him what was up before he started talking about this girl he met. She was beautiful, perfect in any way and had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Her name was Emily."

I looked at her waiting for her to continue. I still didn't know what Emily had to do with Chad crying. I mean – it WAS three years ago. And if he missed her, it was his own fault if he didn't stay in touch.

"What have that to do with the question?" I asked.

"I'll get to that." She answered.

"He talked about her the whole day. I was pretty sick of it but I let it be. He clearly had a huge crush on her, bigger then he had ever had, so I listened to all of it," Tawni's face stared into space, as if her brain had left her body, she just talked.

"The next day went like the last day, the only difference was that he had more to talk about. This day they had filmed for the first time, and she was apparently the greatest actress of her generation. She was also more beautiful that day too. And the day after that all he talked about was her. And so went the whole week," Tawni seemed to be irritated by the memory.

"After a week I was VERY sick of the talking, so I demanded him to let me meet her. When I met her, he was very shy. It was like he was afraid she would be disappointed or think he was lame because he hang with me. But she wasn't. She was the sweetest girl I've ever met and we became good friends at once." She paused for a minute.

"I still don't know what she has to do with the question," I said quietly.

Tawni just ignored me and continued with the story.

"It was quite obviously that Chad liked her a lot. He was always nervous when she was around, even though he spent every day with her. Kinda like he is when you're around." She said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked, acting like I didn't know what she was talking about. "Chad doesn't get nervous around me! Are you saying that he likes me? Not that I care or anything." I said in my high voice.

"Sure you don't care," she said with sarcasm. "It's so obviously that you like each other, just admit it Sonny!" I really wanted to change the topic. I refused to tell her that I liked Chad, not that I like him or anything. And I didn't want to get my hopes up, Chad could never like me. He likes Emily. That is the fact, no matter how much I don't want it to be.

"Can you get back at the story please?" I asked.

"K, but we aren't done with this. I will make you admit it!"

"You can try your best. But for now – the story."

"Right. After two months he came to my dressing room telling me he had something important to say to me," Tawni smiled to herself.

"I can remember it so well. It was the sweetest thing I've ever heard him say."

_Flashback_

_Tawni's POV_

"_Tawni, I need to talk to you." Chad said when he stormed into my dressing room without even knocking. _

"_Hey. Big-Boy. Ever heard of a thing called knocking?" I said kinda irritated. _

"_Sorry. It's just that I really need to talk to you."_

"_To me? Are you serious?" I joked. But I became serious when I saw the look in his eyes. "Sorry. Continue,"_

"_I don't know if you have noticed, but I-I really like Emily," he looked like he was telling me a big secret. Which he didn't. I had known it since day numero uno. _

"_Wow. Thank you captain DUH!" _

"_That's not the thing I want to tell you," he said while smiling. The look I gave him said nothing but 'go on', which he did. _

"_I think I actually l-love her." he sounded very nervous. And he was just telling _me!_ My jaw dropped to the floor and I just stared at him. _

"_What did you say?" I asked._

"_I love her. I love Emily Sophie Linn."_

_I closed my mouth and smiled as widely as I could manage and went over and hugged him. "Oh, Chad, I'm so happy for you!" I could feel him smile as he hugged me back. _

"_You should totally ask her out!" I almost screamed in excitement. _

"_But what if she says no?" the thought made him look really sad. "Plus, I've never asked anyone out on a _real _date before! What if I mess up?" he looked horrified._

"_My friend," I said seriously, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Something is just worth the risk."_

_End of flashback_

Sonny's POV

"What did she say?" I was almost falling out of my chair in excitement. Chad's life was like a book!

"She said yes of course," Tawni answered. "She had actually felt the same way from the moment they'd met!"

As I thought of how sweet it was I suddenly remembered that it was Chad we talked about. He loved Emily. My smile immediately fell of my mouth. He could never like me if he loved her so much. Tawni must have noticed it because her voice softened and she said; "Sonny trust me. He likes you."

I just snorted and asked her if she could continue with the story.

"Well, they went out very often after the first time and Chad spent almost no time with me anymore. Just a 'hi' when we passed each other. And me? I spent more time with the original cast of So Random; Jason, Mandy and Stuart." Tawni started starring out in space again.

"And one day – she was gone." She said looking sad.

"Just like that?" I asked. "She quit her job and quit her contact with her boyfriend, leaving him heartbroken? How could she?" I asked.

"It's not like she meant to."

"What do you mean? Did anyone _force _her to quit her job?"

"No. She died," Tawni said.

Wow. Poor Chad. I wonder how it feels like to loose the one you love? I couldn't even imagine how it would feel if Chad died. Not that I like him (I have been thinking that a lot the past hour).

"Oh no!"

"When I heard about it I looked for Chad to comfort him. I was sad too because she had been my friend," Tawni continued.

"I found him outside the studio crying his eyes out. I sat down beside him and said that I knew how he felt, tears coming out of my eyes too. You know what he said?"

"No?" I said.

"He said 'No! You don't know how I feel! Nobody does! You just think you know everything about me because we _used _to be friends. Just leave me alone'. So I did. That's the reason why we're enemies and why there is a rivaly."

It was quite for a while it all sunk in.

"How did she die? Was she sick or something?" I asked to break the silence.

"No, she –"

"Sonny! Tawni! Come here! I have an _awesome _idea for a new skit!" Nico interrupted her.

"Listen. Sonny dresses up like a frog and Tawni like a butterfly," Nico explained. I really didn't listened, I just thought about how annoying it was that Nico had to come in here right at the moment Tawni was going to end the story. "… and then she comes in and pukes all over him!" Nico finished while he and Tawni laughed.

"What? Sorry I wasn't listening, can you say it again?"

* * *

Later that day I was walking towards the cafeteria to get a fro-yo when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey Sonny!" a voice yelled. It was Chad. I turned around with a smile on my mouth and waited for him.

"Hey! What's up?"

He caught up with me and stopped me from walking.

"Look, about yesterday," he said with a soft voice. I just looked at him, knowing what he was talking about. "I'm really sorry that I said you were stupid. Any chance you can forgive me?"

I was about to say something smart like 'Chad Dylan Cooper apologized! Gasp!' but he looked truly sorry and I didn't want to be mean, not when I knew what had happened with him and Emily.

"Sure Chad," I said. His face lit up by the few words.

"Can we just forget the whole conversation?" he nodded in agreement and we started walking again. Suddenly I felt something grab my hand and I looked down to see what it was. It was Chad's hand. I tried to ignore the tickling feeling of electric that shoot through my body because of the touch.

I smiled at him and he quickly let go.

"Sorry," he said. "I don't know why I did that, it just happened."

"It's okay. I kinda liked it."

"Well then," he said and grabbed my hand again. "I'll give you the pleasure of holding Chad Dylan Cooper's hand even more."

We walked to the cafeteria together holding hands and talking about nothing and everything at the same time. I was so happy to hold his hand that I forgot that Tawni really hadn't answered my question; 'Why did he reacted so much when I asked him what he was afraid of?' before I got to bed that night. And I forgot it at the minute my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, not so much Channy in this chapter. BUT! I have a reason! It's because I just wanted you to know something about Chad before the story kinda grows to "something more" (if it's going to). I have an idea on how it's going to end, but I think I have to change the rating to a T if I'm doing what I've planned. We'll se when I get there. **

**I don't know when i'm going to update but it will probably be soon, I am kinda (I feel that I say 'kinda' a lot) inspired right now. But if you REVIEW it'll go faster! And YES! I AM talking to YOU! Not the other ones, but YOU! So review! (Haha, You - review! Get it?)**


	3. My favorite Mackenzie

**A/N: SOO! Here is Chapter 4. I'm dissapointed. Only two reviews this time too!**

**Shoutout to:**

**LOLChanny819 for reviewing**

**Maddie for reviewing**

**Time for the disclaimer!**

**Chad: You promised I could do it!**

**Me: Oh yeah! Forgot about that.**

**Chad: K, get ready for the most spectacular, fantstic disclaimer in the history!**

**Me: Get over yourself**

**Chad: Lixsabell do NOT own Sonny with a chance**

**Me: Thank you. And now get ready for a Channy chapter ;)**

**Chad: What's Channy?**

**Me: Like you don't know.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Sonny's diary_

_11.29.10_

_Dear diary_

_Today has been… weird. And interesting. I found out a little bit of Chad's past and it was sad. Listen to this: his love of his life _died_ three years ago! Isn't that sad? By now you probably wonder what have been so weird about this day. The thing is (and this is horrible) – I'm actually feeling _happy _because Emily is dead! _

_I don't even know why! Oh no. Maybe I like Chad? No, it can't be that, can it? But I did feel something when Chad grabbed my hand today. Yes, you heard right. _The _Chad Dylan Cooper grabbed my hand! Damn, I hope I'm not falling for Chad!_

_I want to know how I feel about Chad. Everyone says I'm in denial, but I'm not sure. What if I am? And what if he feels the same way about me? Is it worth a try? I think I know what to do. If I stop fighting back at Chad when he fights with me, and stop yelling at him, maybe he'll make a move on me. _

_But what if he breaks my heart? He has dated about a million girls in his life and broke their heart. I mean – the girl he actually liked ended up dead. Is that what you have to do? Either get your heart broken or die? This is frustrating._

_But enough about Chad. Nico had this awesome idea for a new skit. No wait! I have to say one more thing about Chad. Yesterday we had a fight and he said I was stupid for caring and I asked him if it would kill him to care. And then I said 'what are you afraid of' and he said 'everything' and just leaved. And later that day I saw him and I'm 99% sure he had been crying. _

_Sigh. My mom is telling me to turn off the light and go to bed. So I'll write more tomorrow!_

_xoxo Sonny Munroe _

_*".~."*_

_The next day_

Sonny's POV

After rehearsing for about an hour I was bored. I mean really bored. We were great at rehearsals and everyone could their lines perfectly so we didn't have to rehearsal more. I didn't know what to do so I thought I could go visit my 'favorite Mackenzie' (if that makes sense, I only know one Mackenzie) on his set.

I went right to stage 2 and got easily in because I was not on the banned wall. The security guard smiled at me as I walked in and I returned the smile. Luckily they were not filming at the moment, only reading script and eating chocolate and drinking Loganberry smoothie.

"Hi Chad!" I greeted when I saw him.

"Sonny!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I thought I might visit my favorite Mackenzie, but if I'm not welcomed here I could just leave." I turned around wanting him to stop me. I could actually hear in his voice that he didn't mean it like that but I wanted to mess with him.

"No Sonny! That's not what I meant! I was just wondering!" I smirked and turned around.

"I know. I was just messing with you." I said.

"Oh," he said. "Then what are you doing here?" I sighed.

"I've already told you! I said because I wanted to visit my favorite Mackenzie."

"That was true? I thought you were just messing with me," he said. Then suddenly he started smirking.

"I'm your favorite Mackenzie? How could you know who your favorite is unless…" he said, faking thinking. "Unless you watch Mackenzie Falls!"

Damn. Wait, did he just say that-

"Well how do _you _know I'm your favorite Random then? Unless you watch So random?" His face fell and I smirked.

"Let's not get of the topic," he started. "You really came over here just to see me?" I could hear the hope and happiness in his voice.

"Well yeah, we are friends and I had nothing to do. We are done rehearsing for today."

"You are?" he asked. "We are done too. Maybe we could…"

"We could what?"

"Maybe w-we could g-go out for some ice cream?" I could easily tell he was nervous. I didn't know why exactly. Unless he was-

"As in a d-date?" I didn't know if I wanted him to say yes or no, but I wanted an answer.

"n-no of course not!" he said. Why was I feeling this sad? I don't even like him? Or do I?

"Ok," I said, faking a smile. "Are we going now or-?"

"Er, I actually am not done at work yet. I said that because I wanted you to say yes." Oh my gosh how sweet of him!

"Chad that's so sweet!" I said and went over and hugged him. At first he stiffened but then he relaxed and wrapped my arms around me. "I know. I am soooo sensitive!" he said. I laughed at his joke and broke free, so I was facing him while we still hold each other.

I noticed something in his eyes this time. The _both _of them sparkled. I could literary feel myself get lost in them as I started to lean in. I think he started to lean in too. We got closer and closer and as my mouth where 2 millimeter from his, I could feel his breath on my mouth.

"Chad Dylan Cooper to set please!" a voice interrupted. We both broke out of the spell and we looked at each other. He was blushing and I'm sure I did it to.

"See you later." He said.

"Yeah later."

When I walked out of his set the only thing I could think of was what could've happened if the voice hadn't interrupted. And just at the moment I wished that Chad Dylan Cooper wasn't an actor.

* * *

**A/N: So! this is a Channy chapter. Sort of. But there's more Channy to come, so you have to review! I need at least 10 reviews (at all) before next chapter is up. Yes, I know it's a lot to ask for, but I have to know if there is anyone out there who cares about my story. **

**Chad: But Lixsabell! What if someone reviews more than once?**

**Me: If someone reviews two times it count as two reviews. **

**Chad: Everyone! Review! I want to know what happens with me and Sonny! I will hug you if you review!**

**Me: Listen to Chad. He knows what is smart.  
**


	4. Ice cream

**A/N: Heyoo! So the 4th chapter is up now! I held my promise! I uploaded it the day after I got 10 reviews! Btw;**

**Shoutout to:**

**CHANNY LOVER**

**SWACsCDC**

**Channyluver08**

**LoLChanny819**

**TehPwner**

**for reviewing! Love you guys! Time for the disclaimer!**

**Sonny: How come Chad always get to do it?**

**Chad: Because I'm cooler than you Munroe**

**Sonny: No you're not Cooper!**

**Lixsabell: Break it up! Just do the disclaimer together if it's so important!**

**Chad and Sonny: Ok.**

**Elisabeth: Lixsabeth do not own Sonny with a chance!**

**Lixsabell: Yo! Elisabeth! Epicface!**

**Elisabeth: haha! I haz tha power!  
**

Chad's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. I just asked Sonny Munroe out. And she said yes! I should probably be beyond happy now but I'm not. You wanna know why? She didn't know I meant it as a date. She thought I meant it as friends, because I was so STUPID that I panicked when she asked me if I meant it as a date and said no.

And after that she almost kissed me! Curse the invisible voice telling me to go to the set!

"Hey!" the man the voice belongs to said. Did I say that out loud? Whops. Why am I telling myself what just happened? Whatever. I better be going over to shoot the scene now.

"Chad, why are you talking to yourself?" Chasity asked.

This is going to be a long day (until my date with Sonny [which is not a date]).

I was finally done at work for real and decided to call Sonny.

"Hi Chad," I heard her say happy at the other end. I smirked to myself.

"Hi. Still up for some ice cream?"

"You bet. Meet you outside in 5?"

I agreed and hung up and went to go outside. I couldn't wait to see my Sonshine again. After the almost kiss I hadn't stopped thinking about her. The only reason I didn't mess up at rehearsal was because I am the greatest actor of my generation. It was like something clicked between us when it happened. I would've been perfect if the voice hadn't interrupted.

Without noticing it I had walked outside to meet Sonny. She was there when I came out and she started walking towards me, meeting me at the halfway. She was so beautiful.

"You know a good ice cream place?"

"Er, I don't usually go out for ice cream," I said. "But my sister works at an ice cream place called 'Inga's Ice cream'. She says it's the best place for ice cream in the world and she knows what she's talking about!" Sonny laughed at me for some reason. Comedians.

"You have a sister?"

"I've got two," I told her. "The one who works over at Inga's is Miranda. She is fifteen. The other one is my baby sister Tiffany who is almost one and a half years old."

"Aaaw how sweet!" Sonny looked like she meant it. "You are SO lucky! I've always wanted a sister!"

"Are we going to talk about sisters all day or will you jump in the car so we can get the ice cream?"

"Sorry, coming!"

She 'jumped' in the car (I was already inside) and I started the motor. We sat there in silence building up the awkward tension.

"Ever heard of Children of Bodom?" I asked just to break the tension.

"Yes I have! Ohmygosh I totally love them! I didn't know you liked that kind of music?"

"It hurts me Munroe! How could you ever even _consider _that I didn't like that kind of music?" I held my hand up to my chest pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry. But isn't the album 'Are you dead yet' the best?"

"Yes! And the song with the same name is the best in the album!"

"Do you have the album in your car?" she asked while looking around.

"It's in the CD player." She sat it on, went to song number two and pressed play. Immediately the best music in the world went on. Wow. Sonny was some girl. She was almost the only girl I know that likes COB. The other one is dead.

After about ten minutes we stopped outside Inga's ice cream. We got out of the car and headed over to the café. I walked a little bit faster than Sonny and held the door open for her. She laughed like a kindergarden-kid and looked at me strangely.

"After you my lady," I said in a British accent.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" she said in the same way as I did.

We both started laughing and headed over to empty desk. Psh. How could they expect to have any guests when they left the desk? As that thought came through my mind a blonde girl with blue-green eyes named Miranda came in front of me.

"Yo bro!" she said. "Aw, is this your girlfriend? Wait! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm very disappointed of you! I thought you told me everything! What's it going to be? I can personally recommend the Chocolate o'Inga." Sonny just stared at her like she was some sort of alien. My sister could be very… _emotional _sometimes.

"Miranda I seriously think you're bipolar!" I exclaimed while starring at my sister with wide eyes.

"Miranda?" Sonny asked. "Is this your sister?" I nodded in agreement and Sonny turned to my sister.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Sonny, a friend of Chad." I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad when she said 'friend'. It was all we ever were going to be no matter how much I wanted to be something much, much more. Sonny took my sister's hand.

"Sonny Munroe right?" Miranda said with a mock on her face. Oh no. "Chad talks about you _all the time!_ Even more than he talks about himself lately! I think he li-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. "Miranda!" I laughed." Aren't you supposed to do your job? We'd like to order."

"Sure thing Dada," She said, using her nickname for me on purpose. "But if you haven't noticed it I actually _have _asked you what you'd like to have."

"Sorry Sissy, I completely forgot," If she was going to use _her_ nickname I could use _mine. _"What would you like to have Sonny? It's on me."

"No Chad! I can't let you waste your money on me!" Sonny looked like she was horrified by the thought.

"Sonny. I'm the star of Mackenzie Falls, I have won a thousand awards and I have a private jet," I started before I got cut off by my dear sister.

"AND your sister works at Inga's ice cream!"

"That too," I agreed. "Don't you think I have enough money to waste it where I want?"

Sonny sighed but I could see by the look on her face that I had won. Chad Dylan Cooper always wins. Except when he fights with his sister.

"Fine." She started. I knew where this was going.

"Fine!" I replied. Her face began to lit up when she heard the little word.

"Good!"

"Good!" I smiled. When I thought about it we hadn't fought in two days. That must be some sort of record!

"You know what's good?" Miranda asked with a voice that told me she was annoyed. "Ice cream. So if you want to _order _something instead of making a line it would be great."

Sonny and I giggled.

"But seriously Munroe, what do you want?"

"Er, I'll take the chocolate o'Inga if that's OK?" she asked nervously.

"Hello? Of course it is OK!"

"Thanks Chad," Sonny smiled a weak smile to me, which told me that the fight was over. Miranda turned around to make the ice cream when Sonny reacted over the part where I didn't order for myself.

"Aren't you going to have anything?"

"Yes, but Miranda knows what I want," I explained. "Isn't that right, baby girl?" I laughed on the inside. She hated it when I called her for my 'baby girl'.

"Maybe you shouldn't call the woman who makes your ice for a baby, Dada!" Jeez, Miranda can be scary sometimes.

"Can I ask you something?" Sonny asked after a while in silence. I had known she was going ask me something for a while; she had opened and closed her mouth many times.

"You've already done that but since I'm so nice, I'll let you have another question." Now that I thought about it, I _had _been acting nice. I haven't been this nice to anyone (except for my sister) in like… three years. There must be something special with the brown eyed brunette sitting on the other side of the table.

"What's up with the 'Dada and Sissy' thing?" Sonny looked extremely interested.

"What?"

"I mean – why do you call each other things like that? I though siblings weren't supposed to get along, let alone call each other cute things."

"Oh. You see, when Miranda was little I always, and I still do, loved spending time with her. My parents weren't very… what's the word? _Interested _in us. So we learned to love each other because we didn't have anyone else. And when she said her first word, which was Dada, I thought she meant it as 'daddy'. But she said it every time she saw me or I played with her so I found out that she meant me, and I started to call her Sissy, as in sister. So it's just a habit really."

For some reason Sonny looked shocked. I gave her a questioning look and she opened her mouth.

"Your parents weren't interested in you?" It looked like she was about to cry or something.

"Did I say that? Sorry my bad. They _are not _interested in us." I explained. Sonny's eyes widened.

"That's horrible!"

I shook my head. "Not really. I don't know them that well so it's not like it's any loss," Sonny looked even more shocked and opened her mouth to say something before I cut her off.

"Sonny, can we just drop the subject please? I don't like to talk about it." She looked like she was going to protest but I sent her a look and she started eating ice cream again. I followed her example and started eating my ice, a vanilla/strawberry ice cream with chocolate topping called 'Sissy's strawberry surprise'. It was Miranda who maked the ice cream the first time especially for me. I found it really good and decided to call it that name. In case you didn't get it; the surprise is the vanilla and the chocolate topping.

"Can I taste yours?" Sonny interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Can I taste your ice cream? It looks really good! What is it?" Sonny asked eagerly. Why does she want my ice cream? There's _no way_ she's going to taste my ice cream! No wa-

"Sure, you can taste it," I heard my own voice say. "It's a vanilla/strawberry ice cream with chocolate topping. Miranda made it up especially for me." I said proudly. Wait. Why did I say she could taste mine?

"Thanks Chad!" She moved over to my side of the table and sat beside me. Without any question she took my spoon out of my hand and shoved ice cream on it. When I saw her lips touching the ice cream I couldn't help but think about how perfect they were. Her rose red lips reminded me of another pair of beautiful lips. Lips I hadn't seen in three years.

_Flashback _

"_Chad, stop it!" Emily laughed. She had just stolen my ice cream and I ran after her. _

"_No! Not until you give me my ice cream back!" I yelled at her laughing. _

"_Never!"_

_I caught up with her and held my arms around her. _

"_Give my ice cream Emily!" I shouted. "Or else I'll… I'll… I'll tickle you!" She just laughed at me and tried to break free, which just caused me to hold her harder. I tried to grip my ice while holder her but she held it out so I couldn't reach it without letting her go. _

"_Give it back Emily," I whispered soft in her ear, the way she always loved. She stopped trying to break free and just stood there with my hands around her from behind while I could feel her smile. _

"_Give it!"_

_She broke free from my grip and turned to face me. She smiled like she was up to something. _

"_Fine I'll give it to you," she said finally. "But you have to close your eyes." I closed my eyes and waited for an ice cream to land in my hand. Emily always used to do things like this. That's why I got so surprised when I felt something cold in my face. _

"_haha, you've got ice in your face!" she yelled while pointing at me. I started laughing as well. After all; it was funny. When the laughter disappeared she looked at me strangely. _

"_Chad?" she said._

"_Yeah?"_

"_You've got something on your mouth."_

_Before I could response to anything more she crashed her lips to mine. _

_End of flashback_

Sonny put down my spoon in the empty bowl. That's when I realized it.

"You ate all my ice cream!" I yelled.

"Sorry!" Sonny looked scared/amused. "It was just so good! What's it called?"

"Sissy's strawberry surprise. The surprise is the – don't try to chance the topic Munroe!"

"I said I was sorry! You know what? You can have my ice cream!" she looked like that was the greatest idea she had had in her whole life.

"No! I want Sissy's! How could –" I said before I spotted something on her cheek. I smirked and looked at her. Sonny just sat there and stared at me.

"Oh Sonny," I said in a sing-song voice. "You've got something on your cheek."

Sonny had no idea what I was going to do and looked scared when I started to lean over. I kissed her cheek softly to taste the ice cream. All this happened before either of us realized what I did. When I pulled back she started blushing.

"Well you ate my ice cream," I tried to excuse myself (for what exactly?).

She just sat there and stared at me in shock. This was awkward. We just sat there staring at each other until Sonny's cell phone beeped. She looked at the text message and sighed.

"Sorry I gotta go," she said. "Thanks again for the ice cream." She smiled to me and got up to leave. I needed an excuse to stay with her longer.

"Let me at least drive you home!" I blurted out.

"Ok, if you really want to."

"fine,"

"fine."

"good."

"good."

"Just drive me home, Chad."

I drove her home and went over to my own house. Inside waited my dear little bipolar Sissy with her arms crossed.

"You're going to tell me everything, Mister!"

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! Just a kiss on the cheek for now! If you want the real stuff you have to review! Maybe it will happen later? You'll see! I want 17 reviews before next chapter, so I miss 7 reviews. REVIEW!**

**Eliabeth: It's peanut-butter jelly time!  
**


	5. Front page

**A/N: I'm very dissapointed. All I was asking for was 17 reviews and all I got was 15. Is it so hard to give me two more reviews? Anyway! I couldn't wait to post it so the story could go on so i decided to publish it anyway. And as always I am going to SHOUTOUT to:**

**StemiFanChanny**

**VeVe2491**

**Channy Luver (twice) - and _yes _the line 'curse the invisable voice' was inspired by you, but not completely. **

**channy4eva16**

**I would also thank LOLChanny819 for reading the story and PM me once in a while (ever though she/he _could _have reviewed) from the beginning. **

**And btw; I forgot to put the line (I dunno what it's called) in the last chapter, the one I use when I chance the POV or something like that but I hope it didn't do any harm. **

**Disclaimer: Me: Who wants to do it this time?**

**Chad: Not me! I'm sick of doing it!**

**Me: Sonny? Elisabeth?  
**

**Sonny: No I don't have time.**

**Elisabeth: Neh.**

**The Toothfairy: I can do it!**

**Me: The Toothfairy? I didn't know you were real!**

**The Toothfairy: I am! Everyone! Lixsabell do NOT own Sonny with a chance!**

**Me: Toothfairy! Can you help me a little? I think my tooth is missing a piece. **

**The Toothfairy: I am not a dentist honey. **

**(And now comes the line I'm talking about:)

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I woke up at 5.28 AM in my room. I could sleep for about half an hour more, but now that I was awake I couldn't go back to sleep. Instead I stayed in the bed, just thinking about Sonny. Yesterday I had _kissed _her. Only on the cheek, but I did it.

I could still feel her cheek on my mouth, and see the shocked look on her face in my mind. That's all; _shock. _Why was I stupid enough to kiss her cheek? I bet she hates me now, or is too embarrassed to meet me. I groaned for myself into my pillow.

_Why can't she get it?_ I wondered. _Why can't she see that I like her?_ Maybe she gets it, but she doesn't like me back so she pretends that she doesn't get it. Yeah, that must be it. Maybe I should just give her up? She hates me, I just have to get that into my head.

"Wake up Sleepyhead!" Miranda yelled while throwing clothes at me. "You're supposed to make breakfast!" _No way! I'm not getting up before its 6 AM!_

"Miranda!" I groaned. "It's way too early!"

"What are you talking about? It's 6.15 AM,"

Huh? I looked over at my watch and saw that the time was in fact 6.15 AM. I must have dozed off! Or maybe I was just so into my thoughts that I didn't notice. Wait a minute! I was supposed to make breakfast!

"Sissy, I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "I forgot the time!"

"It's OK Dada. I made the breakfast and woke Tiffany up." Miranda is the best! But that's just because she is a Cooper.

"Speaking of Tiff, where is she?"

"She's sitting in her chair downstairs," Miranda explained. "She is waiting for her breakfast."

"What? I thought you said you had made it!"

"SORRY! You're the only one who knows how to make that stupid baby food!" Miranda fired. Poor Tiffany! She must be starving! I quickly got out of my bed and stormed over to the door, where Miranda stood.

"Yuk! Dude," Miranda said in disgust. "If you're going to sleep in only your boxers, I'd appreciate it if you _changed into clothes before you got up!" _I looked down and yes, I was only wearing boxers. This was not awkward at all.

"Then get out so I can change!" I shouted. "And find Tiffany's food and put it on the table please."

"Ok," Miranda said happily. "Oh, and Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too baby girl." I smiled at her. She groaned over the baby thing but she knew I meant it as a good thing, she's just annoyed when I do it in public.

After I took a quick shower I put my clothes on and headed downstairs to feed my starving sisters. You probably wonder why Miranda is starving when she made breakfast, but that's because she refuses to eat unless I join her.

"Dada!" one of my little sisters shouted when I entered the kitchen. This time it was Tiff who sat in her baby-chair. Aw, she's so cute! She reached out to hug me and I picked her up. Tiffany looks like a mini version of Miranda with the same blond hair (only a lot shorter) and the same blue-green eyes.

"Good morning Tiffany!" She giggled when I tickled her.

"Dada," she said and pointed at me.

"Are you hungry?" she nodded. I made her 'stupid baby food' (thank you Miranda) and sat it in front of her. She tried to eat it by herself but I had to help her a little.

"Oh shit!" Miranda suddenly shouted. I looked questionable at her. "I have to be at school in fifteen minutes!"

"I can drive you, I have to be at the studio soon as well."

"Thank you Dada!" Miranda smiled and got up to kiss my cheek. I know what you're thinking; who kiss their brother? But don't forget that Miranda and I love each other more than anything (plus Tiffany, but that's obvious). Miranda went upstairs to get her bag and I picked up the day's Tween Weekly.

"What the…?" was all I could say when I saw the front page.

* * *

Sonny's POV

I was late again. I got out of my car and started to run inside the studio while I thought about last night. Chad Dylan freaking Cooper kissed my cheek! And I just sat there and stared at him. Why did he even do it? Can it be that he… _likes _me? Nah, it can't be that. It was because I had ice cream on my cheek.

Oh, how I wish that I had ice cream on my mouth instead! I wonder if he had kissed me _properly _if the ice cream was there instead of on my cheek? I seriously doubt that, a guy like him could never like a girl like me. Besides, he hates me when he's not having his _'nice attacks'. _

_Thinking of devil… _I bumped into the three named heartthrob himself in my hurry.

"Hey Sonny!" he said to me.

"Sorry, I'm kinda late Chad!"

"But Sonny! Haven't you seen Tween Weekly for today?" he asked me nervously. Why does he thinks I care about him winning the 'hottie of the week' or something? I just ignored him and ran for it, and made it just in time for rehearsal.

"Hey guys," I smiled at my cast when I got there. They didn't answer, they just looked angry at me with crossed arms.

"What's up?"

"Don't act like you don't know why we're mad!" Tawni yelled.

I seriously didn't know what I had done to make them angry. I mean, yesterday they were just fine with me. And the only thing I did after I was done at work was to go out for ice cream… with Chad. But it couldn't be that! I hadn't told a single soul except from my mother. And we didn't do anything!

"I seriously don't know guys!" I tried to show that I meant it.

"Then how do you explain this?" Nico asked while holding up a magazine.

On the cover of Tween Weekly it was a picture of me and Chad. Not just any picture, but a picture where Chad kissed me on the cheek while I smiled as big as I could. That's odd, I didn't even know I was smiling.

"Guys, it's not what it looks like!"

"Really?" Grady said. "Because it looks like you were on a date with Chip Drama Pants."

"It wasn't a date!" I exclaimed. "He asked me if I wanted to go get an ice cream with him!"

"Then how do you explain the kiss?"

"I ate all of his ice cream and apparently I had some on my cheek."

"Yeah right!"

"It's true!"

"Traitor!" Zora shouted. Why are they so mad at me? Why can't they just believe me? It was not like I enjoyed it! Ok, maybe a little but still! I have every right to go out with who I want to!

"You know what?" I said as an idea came to me. "I'll get Chad so he can explain this to you." I turned my heel and went to find Chad.

* * *

"Chad?" I yelled when I got to his dressing room. "Are you here?"

No answer.

He was probably shooting a scene or something right now. I was about to go look for him another place when I remembered that this was the first time I saw his dressing room. As much as I wanted to find Chad I was more interested in what the great CDC had hidden in his dressing room.

I stepped inside and looked around. His dressing room was _huge, _twice as big as Tawni and I's. The room was painted blue and had white and black furniture. He had a big couch in the middle of the room facing a big TV. On the wall it was a lot of pictures, but not of whom I thought it would be of.

I thought it was pictures of him until I stepped closer and saw that all of the pictures were of his sisters or a brown-haired blue-eyed girl who looked like she was about fourteen years old. Emily. It was of course pictures of Chad to, but he was always with someone. And it was even a picture of me! Why does he keep a picture of me in his dressing room?

I turned away from the pictures and went over to his table. It looked like a working-table and was full of scripts and magazines, including the Tween Weekly of the day. I picked it up to look at my face. _Why did I look so happy? _I couldn't remember I smiled? All I remember was that I was shocked.

I was going to put the magazine down when I saw something that had been under it. It was a black book that looked like it was a couple of years old, and the cover was saying '_belongs to the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper'. _

Oh my gosh. I had Chad Dylan Cooper's diary in my own hands! I wanted so bad to open it but I couldn't. It was Chad's private book meant for only his eyes to see. But I had to! It would be so good for blackmail!

_Yeah, like that's why you want to read it._

It is! Now shut up inner voice

_Fine._

Fine!

_Good._

Good!

_Just take the book._

I decided to read it. Not _now _but later, when I was alone. I hid the book under my jacket and went out of his dressing room to get inside my own.

While all this was happening I had completely forgot why I was going to find Chad in the first place and that my cast waited for me. All I could think of was that I had Chad Dylan Cooper's secrets in my very own hands.

I opened the book on page one to reveal what was inside. I could never have guessed what I was going to find out_, not in a million years.

* * *

_**A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! That's how it goes when you don't review! So DO IT! REVIEW or I'm going to cry . I want 22 reviews so I need 7 more. I know it's annoying when I say how many I want, but that's because I LOVE to get reviews! I mean it this time - next chapter will not be up until I get 22 reviews. It doesn't matter how much I want to publish it, have to have 22 reviews before I update. **

**Next chapter contains more of Emily! Just saying! And I might have to change the rating to a T, not anything seriously just language and stuff. I am paranoid you see.  
**

**So see yah! BTW; if there is only one person who want me to update that one person have to review 7 times. I have said it before, you can review more than once!  
**


	6. Chad's diary part 1

**A/N: Heey! I'm back! Sorry I updated so 'late' this time, but it was because I published the last chapter at about 12.05 AM and then went to bed, and when I woke up at 6 AM I had 22 reviews. So I didn't have time to write it before now because of school and homework and stuff. Bur great work guys! Keep on reviewing!**

**Shoutout to: **

**Lady-Apricotxx (5 times, thank you for that)**

**Brianna**

**Teddy Bear333 (OMG! She's on my 'favorite author's' list and she reviewed! YAY!)**

**AznKawaiiCupcake**

**And:**

**-fangs and ri-riona**

**I am going to change the rating on this story to a T because of language and (mostly) because I'm paranoid. It's nothing much really.  
**

**This chapter is pretty much Chad's diary. I did this so you guys could know a little about how he thinks and his background and how stuff is at his home. The chapter was supposed to contain much more, so I had to make this a part1 and make part 2 later. Not so much Channy in this, bacause this chapterr ends when Emily dies. Next chapter is about how he feels when Sonny comes around. So yeah._ Italic's _Chad's diary, Regular's Sonny's POV_  
_**

**Disclaimer: I am so tired that I am just going to say that I don't own Sonny with a chance.

* * *

  
**

Chad's diary

02.04.07

_Dear diary. _

_I never wanted you, my mom made me. She said I had to write down my thoughts while filming this new show I'm on – _Mackenzie Falls. _She said I had to do it because then we could sell you later. She is always thinking about money. I never even wanted to do the show either but my mom made me do that too. She said she would beat the crap out of me if I didn't do it. _

_I can't believe I just wrote that, if she reads it I'm going to die. She is going to tell my father and then he is going to beat me again. I'll make sure I hide you on a good place so no one finds you. _

_Tomorrow is my first day at the studio and I'm not really looking forward to it. Thank God Tawni is going to work there too. I mean – she's not working on the same show as I but she's going to work on the set next to mine. _

_Tawni is looking forward to work. She's more excited than I've ever seen her. I have to admit I'm a little excited to meet my new cast. And of course I don't have to see my parents too much. They're always away but when they're home it's a Hell. They yell and hit and scream at me and Miranda._

_Nobody except my parents, Miranda and I know about the way mom and dad treats us. Not even Tawni. I don't know how to tell her. How do you tell your best friend that your parents abuse you? You just can't. _

_I am feeling a little guilty because I know I'll be spending more time at the studio when my parents are home, and then they'll go for my sister. I just hope she's smart enough to stay away from the house. I seriously don't know what to do if they hurt her too bad.

* * *

_

_02.05.07_

_Dear diary._

_I met my new cast today. They seem pretty nice. And I met a girl! Well, she is a part of my cast but I thought she needed her own category. She's so cute and pretty and amazing and beautiful and adorable and – you get the point. I bet she is a _great _actress! _

_Her name is Emily Sophie Linn. Just listen to the sound of it, a perfect name. Oh God she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen! They're blue like deep water and when I look into them I feel… happy. She makes me forget about my parents, forget about my life. I know I've only met her once but I still feel this way. _

_I talked a bit to Tawni too. I told her about Emily and, being the great friend she is, she listened to every word I said. She must have been really annoyed by me after a while because I kept on telling her the same things over and over and over and over. Tawni got along with her cast well but she didn't like them too much. She told me I was much funnier to hang around, something I totally agree with. _

_And when I got home I got to know that my parents had left again. They left to Bahamas without telling me. And because I was not home, poor Miranda had to take all the hits. I came home to find her crying on the floor because dad had punched her in the face. That's going to leave a mark so we have to tell her teacher that she fell when she rode her bike or something.

* * *

_

I was shocked. Chad's parents abused him? I could never have guessed that, he doesn't seem like the type. Or maybe he does, maybe that's why he acts like a jerk all the time? He hasn't learned anything else. Poor Chad! He must feel like he has no one to talk to!

Why didn't he tell me? He told me that his parents weren't interested in him, not that they abused him! To tell the truth; I was pretty angry at him for not telling me. He clearly didn't trust me.

I felt really bad for reading his diary now, he was clearly terrified by the idea of someone else reading this. I wanted so badly to put it away, yet I couldn't. I had to read about how miserable Chad's life was.

The next pages contained just stuff about how amazing Emily was and how he _so _wanted to ask her out so I skipped them. I really didn't want to read how much he loved her. But one thing I _wanted _to read was when Chad asked her out, and how their date went. So I looked through the month of April (**A/N: remember Tawni's story) **and finally found the page I was looking for.

* * *

Chad's diary

_04.15.07 (8.15 AM)_

_Today's the day. I told Tawni that I love Emily and she told me to ask her out, and this time I will make it. I will not chicken out like the other times. __I don't know if dare to do it!__ I will dare to do it! Oh my God what if she says no? I guess I'll have to commit suicide and go dig myself in my garden in shame. _

_Sigh. I gotta go. I have to shoot a scene with Emily. AND! After the scene I'll go straight to her and ask her out… I hope. _

_04.15.07 (12.20)_

_Oh my GOAT! She said yes! I am so happy right now, you won't believe it! Ohgodohgodohgodohgod! Ok Chad, calm down. You're just going on a date with the most amazing girl in the world! _

_PROBLEM: I haven't thought about what to do on the date. NO! How could I forget that? I bet she expects me to have a plan so I can't ask her or anything! Ok, let's make a list. We could either:_

_Watch a movie_

_Go to a fancy restaurant_

_Go bowling_

_Go to the zoo_

_Eat at a fancy restaurant and THEN watch a movie_

_Go bowling and then eat at a fancy restaurant and THEN watch a movie_

_Go to the zoo, go bowling, eat at a fancy restaurant and THEN watch a movie._

_I think I have to just take her to a restaurant and watch a movie. I don't want to seem TOO interested.

* * *

_

_04.16.07_

_The date went great! I couldn't have dreamt of a better date. I was on a perfect date with a perfect girl in the perfect restaurant and watched the perfect movie. Emily was wearing an H-O-T dress that curved her figure perfectly. You couldn't even see that she was chubby! Not that it matters, I like her just the way she is. _

_I can't stop thinking dirty thoughts about how hot she was. I have never thought about a girl like that before. I have always thought of them as pretty, beautiful and cute or something, not hot, sexy or sexy-hot. _

_Damn my hormones! Stop thinking about sexiness! I have just __hot__ got the girl in my dreams, I don't want to ruin it by go all 'I want to have sex with you' on her. Anyway I have to turn of the light now, I have to wake up early tomorrow. So bye.

* * *

_

EWW! Chad is so gross! I can't believe he had dirty thoughts about her! Scratch that last; I CAN believe it. I noticed Chad hadn't been writing on every page, just now and then.

I wanted to read more because I maybe could find out how Emily died. I mean – I never really got to know. So I read a page every now and then and tried to find something interesting when I got to a page about a month after their first date.

* * *

Chad's diary

05.20.07

_I am going to say it tonight. I am going to tell her that I love her. I have waited and waited and waited for the right moment, and I think it's finally here. My parents are gone and Miranda is sleeping over at a friend's house so we're all alone. _

_We have planned to watch '_titanic_' and have a great time. I don't know if she has told her parents that she is staying at my place because I don't think they would have agreed with it. I have actually never met her parents before so I don't know. _

_She'll be here any second so I have to go now._

_

* * *

05.21.07_

_Oh my god. The date did not turn out the way I thought it would. I thought I just was going to tell her I loved her and she would say the same thing. But instead we did something much more. Let's just say that Chad Dylan Cooper is officially no longer a virgin. _

_That's right! I _slept _with her. I am not going to describe how it was because that's just nasty. But let me tell you – I didn't just do it because of my hormones, I did it to show her I loved her. _

_The night started like I planned; we watched the movie (and luckily Emily isn't one of those cry-babies) and had a great time. And I told her I loved her, she kissed me and told me she loved me. And then we kissed even more and more and before we knew anything we both lay on a bed naked. _

_After the 'sleeping' we just lay there and looked at each other. But since we were naked, she noticed the bruises I had all over my body. _

_And I told her about my parents and how they abused me. I begged her not to tell anyone and she promised. She told me that her parents didn't care about her, but they'd never hit her. I don't know why I told her about my parents when I didn't even had told my best friend. That's when I found out that the girl who was my best friend, was the girl who laid beside me.

* * *

_

_06.05.07_

_I have a hard time writing this. My whole body is crying in pain. My parents came home last night and had read in some magazines that I had been dating a girl for over a month. They didn't like it. My dad held me up against the wall and punched me everywhere he could reach while shouting 'You are going to ruin your career! Drop the girl if you know what's best for you! Chad Dylan Cooper, you are nothing but a HUGE Disappointment!'_

_Then he threw me at the floor and kicked me over and over again until I managed to escape and run up to my room. _

_I'm afraid. I locked myself inside my room and I am afraid he might kill me if I go outside. I don't know where Miranda is but I hope she's OK. _

_I don't know what to do! I can't just break up with Emily! I love her more than anything. But if I don't break up with her my dad might kill me! Dear God, why did you have to make my life like this?_

_

* * *

06.30.07_

_Oh my god. Oh my god. OG MY GOD! This can't be happening! My life is going to be over. _

_Emily is pregnant. _

_I am only fifteen! I can't take care of a little baby! I can't be a father! And speaking of fathers, what is he going to say? He might kill me this time. Literally._

_And what about Emily? What are we going to do? We can't tell her parents, she made that pretty clear to me today. And I don't think we can tell my parents either. _

_My life is over. _

_

* * *

07.02.07_

_Everything has changed between me and Emily. I love her and she loves me, but we are too worried about our 'little problem' to speak to each other. We haven't told anyone, not my parents, not hers or anybody. _

_I have started to cut myself. I don't know any other way to tackle the stress. I think Emily is cutting herself too. I thought I saw something on her wrist the other day. But I can't say anything, not when I do it myself. _

_Every time I see Emily, all I can think of is that she is carrying my daughter or my son inside her right now. It is my fault, all of this. I didn't remember to wear a condom the night we slept together. I have ruined her and my life forever. _

_

* * *

07.11.07_

_I hate my life._

_

* * *

07.12.07_

_I'm cracking up as I'm writing this. It hurts so much. _

_Emily was found dead on the floor in her house last night. She had stabbed herself in her stomach. Her hands were still holding the knife when they found her. And it's my entire fault. The police found suicide note. It was saying: _

_Dear Chad._

_This way is easier for us both. I love you forever and always. _

_Love, Emily.

* * *

_**A/N: Sigh. I am not happy with this chaper *tear*. Well well. And btw; Elisabeth tells me I'm concited because of how I describe Emily in the story ;) But the truth is thaat I forgot that she was supposed to be based on me so I just wrote something. **

**AND! Thank you for the reviews. I am sure I have lost all og my followers because of this chapter, so it's IMPROTANT you remember to review this chapter. I waaant... let me see. 33 reviews. Let's see if you can make it. I am only missing 9 to get there! And you managed to give me 7 review in 6 hours last time! I want 9 reviews because I have to see if there's anyone who wants me to continue. Same 'rules' as always!  
**


	7. Chad's diary part 2

**A/N: I'm dissapointed. I only got 29 reviews! And I wanted 33! But I just couldn't wait anymore because yesterday it was only 8 different visitors to my story :( Fine, I'll get on with this note. I had a mistake in last chapter; Chas is suposed to be FOURTEEN years old, not fifteen. **

**Shoutout to: Captain Holly short of the LEP**

**Channyluver08**

**(anonym)**

**Katie**

**Tedde bear333**

**AND: -fangs and ri-riona because her name was deleted the last time :)**

**Soo, there's a little more Channy in this chapter. Kinda Chad's thoughts about Sonny and stuff. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance

* * *

  
**

Chad's diary

07.16.07

_Today I was at Emily's funeral. I think I've never cried that much in my entire life. I sat by myself most of the time because my parents refused to come and my cast… they didn't understand. And Tawni doesn't want to talk to me because of what I said. _

_I can't believe I told Tawni to leave me alone, I really need her to be my friend now. But it's too late. She's never going to forgive me. I completely forgot that she knew Emily, I thought I was the only one who cared about her. _

_But there I was and I saw everybody who cried because she was dead. Emily sure knew how to treat people. Oh God how I miss her. _

_I will never forget how beautiful she was even though she was dead. It will never change. The image of her lying in the coffin… It's just burned into my head. It will never go away. _

_The sad thing is that no one except for me knew that it was a funeral for two people; my girlfriend and my child. My unborn child that never got a chance to live. _

_I hate love. I can never love a person again, all it does is hurt you. Look at me; I was so into my love for Emily that I ended up with no one else, no friends to love. _

_I want to kill myself. I would have done it if it wasn't for my sister. I cannot just leave her alone with my parents. She is the only one who cares about me. My cast doesn't like me, Emily is dead, my parents hate me and I made sure Tawni doesn't want talk to me again.

* * *

_

_09.25.07_

_Time passes slowly without Emily. I have built a wall around me, which do not allow me to care about anyone else. I haven't dated any girls since the funeral. I think it's too early. _

_My parents got home last night. They didn't hit me this time, I think they have noticed that I am weaker than I use to be. I am emotionally broken down. They just don't talk to me at the moment, which I'm totally fine with. And they stay away from my sister too which makes it even better. _

_Miranda wants me to talk about Emily. But I can't talk to a twelve-year-old girl about my love life. She wouldn't understand. Maybe I'll talk to her when she gets older. _

_She begs me to tell her about the suicide note, why it was 'easier for the both of us' that she died. But I can't tell her that either, I wouldn't want her to get any ideas. I mean, she is my baby sister. She is going to wait with sex until her kids are graduated, I've decided that. _

_Don't get me wrong, I love Miranda, and I want to talk to her. It's just that she is too young. I know I sound like a box of shit when I say that, but it's true. _

_I want my old life back.

* * *

_

_02.05.08_

_Its one year since I met Emily. I miss her more then you could imagine. I visited her today. _

_I feel like a looser.

* * *

_

_04.15.08 _

_Happy anniversary to me

* * *

_

_05.03.08_

_I have become a 'player'. At least that's what they call me. It's because I switch girlfriend every week. I do it on purpose; I only date girls I don't care about so I'll forget how it is to love. I can't let myself, I promised. _

_My wall is growing thicker and stronger. It's almost no 'Chad' left, only Chad Dylan Cooper, the star of Mackenzie falls. My whole life is an act. I have to live this way so people don't want to be with me and that way none of us will get hurt. _

_The only person who gets to see the real me is Miranda. We have developed an amazing relationship over the past year. We were OK before, but now we share everything so I know that I have to tell her about Emily soon. _

_I know I didn't tell her because she was 'too young' but I don't think I can use that excuse anymore. She's thirteen now and has experience with crushes and that stuff. I'm just afraid. I am afraid to talk about Emily because I am sure I'll cry when I do it. It'll just hurt too much for me to handle. _

_Miranda tells me I have to go to a therapist so I can 'let my feelings out'. I don't think that's a good idea. I mean – Chad Dylan Cooper goes to a therapist? That's just wrong. _

_My parents left last week again. I kinda miss them. Even though they hit me, yell at me and don't care about me, they still are my parents. And deep down (way, waay deep down) I love them. I wish they took time to get to know me, and then we could finally get that 'happy forever after' ending. _

_Wrong. There is no 'happy forever after' ending. Life goes on, and even though you are doing great at a moment, the next can be a Hell. You live until you die.

* * *

_

_02.08.09_

_Chuckle city got a new cast member today. Yeah, like that'll help! They are still the worst show in the history, it's nothing compared to Mackenzie falls! Her name is Sonny Munroe._

_She looks like an over-bubbly girl who thinks everyone should be friends. Just like Emily. No, not like Emily, Emily doesn't exist anymore. I have to forget her. _

_Sonny asked us to have a 'peace picnic' with her cast. Haha, what a looser she is! And afterwards she wanted to beat us in _musical chairs. _That just proves my pint, the Randoms are stupid. _

_Although I hate to admit it, she actually is a pretty good actress. She pretended that she had broke her foot, and when I tried to help her she pulled med in the ground, and she won. Stupid Sonny. _

_04.06.09_

_My wall is breaking apart.

* * *

_

_04.12.09_

_Sonny's going on a date with James Conroy. I hate that guy, he doesn't deserve Sonny. Not that I care or anything, but she should rather go out with me! I mean Conroy is a player – even worse than me! And he's only going out with girls for one thing, and I think you know what I mean by that. _

_Why is she even going out with him? I am much hotter than him, I mean look at me! And look at Conroy. Conroy doesn't deserve a cute, funny, happy and loving girl like her. Stupid cute. Oh my god, why am I thinking about her this way? _

_I haven't thought about girls that way for a long time. I know this is going to end with me getting hurt again. I can't do it. My wall is almost gone, I can feel it. It's still there, but not as much as it used to. This is frustrating.

* * *

_

_04.13.09_

_I helped her. I went on a fake date with her to make Conroy jealous. Why did I do it? I have absolutely NO idea. I only do stuff for Sonny. I only help her (and Miranda). _

_I don't know why, it's just a feeling I have when I see her, I feel happy and exited. I fight with her all the time too. She hates me. It's starting to get complicated. I want to… get to know her, get her to like me, but at the same time I want to push her away. I don't want to get hurt again. _

_She hurt me today. When we were on our fake date, she told me to pretend like I had a good time, when I actually had a great time. That's why it hurt so much when I thought she kissed me and she actually didn't. And then she asked me if 'I really thought she would kiss _me?'

_I can't tell you how much that hurt. Did she have to rub it in my face that no one can love me? She could have… I don't know. Maybe this is the best for us. She obviously doesn't like me so I don't have to push her away any longer. I can just give up, she'll never be mine.

* * *

_

_05.17.09_

_It's impossible to give her up. She is always on my mind. She reminds me of her. The girl I don't talk about anymore. And that's why she'll never be mine, I act like a jerk to her. We always fight. She's so STUPID CUTE!_

_I can't take it anymore!

* * *

_

08.16.09 (**A/N: Ignore the line unter this)**

* * *

_It's not even breakfast and I am already sad. I haven't been this sad for a long time. My heart is breaking at the sign in front of me. _

_On the front page of Tween weekly today, there is a picture of her. Kissing another guy. I don't know what to believe. Why am I reacting like this? It feels like I'm going to cry any second. But I can't cry because of a girl._

_Why do I have to have feelings? Can't I just break free? I want my wall back, the wall who allows me to be mean to people and push them away. It doesn't work with her. For God's sake! She's just a small-town girl! Why is she having this affect on me? I never wished this. _

_I can't meet her at work today, knowing that she is in love with another guy. I have lost her before I even got a chance.

* * *

_

_03.28.10_

_I had another experience when love makes you cry today. The only difference was that it wasn't me who cried, it was Sonny. She loved this dog and it died. I felt sorry for Sonny, she was really sad. I hated to see her like that. _

_I tried to cheer her up and I think I managed it a little. Not much, but you know… A little. _

_And I directed the funereal! Even though she didn't like it that much. But I had to do it the way I did it, if I had done it any other way it would have reminded me too much about another funeral. And I wouldn't want to cry in front of her. Never. _

_But in the end we got to know that the dog wasn't really dead, it was just in shock from the meatballs SHE had given him. So yeah. _

_My parents hit me for the first time in like 6 months two days ago. It was nothing seriously, just a punch in the face, but I got a bruise so I had to wear make-up to cover it up. It's still there, but it's more difficult to see it now.

* * *

_

_11.28.10_

_I cried today at work. How embarrassing. Sonny reminded me too much about Emily when we fought. She said 'what are you afraid of?' and anyone who knew Emily know she said it at LEAST one time a day. _

_Chasity found me when I cried, and I found out she's actually a great friend! She sat down with me and let me cry in her arms while I calmed down. It was awkward and I felt like a baby, but I was glad she did it. I feel so much better right now. _

_I have had my feelings trapped inside me for a long time now. Maybe my sister was right, maybe I should go to a therapist. I don't know, it's all just so confusing. _

_My dad wasn't happy with me when I got home. My eyes were all red from all the crying and he was afraid someone had seen me. He thought I was crying because of him. So I got my punishment, he kicked me in my stomach several times while I lay on the floor. Luckily the bruises are easy to cover with clothes. _

_My parents are going away once again and this time I'm happy they are. I could really use a break from them.

* * *

_

_11.30.10_

_My life is either really bad or really good right now… I can't decide.

* * *

_

Oh. My. Gosh. Chad Dylan Cooper he… likes me? Is that what all this means? Does he mean that I am hurting him because of how much he likes me? I looked through the pages once again. Yep, I think that's what it means.

Oh, can't he just forget about her and ask me out? I think I'm starting to fall for him. I was about to go out of my dressing room to put the diary back when I remembered something. I flipped to the page that was written about three days ago.

Chad was kicked in the stomach three days ago? And he managed to hide it that good? How is that possible? And I didn't even notice anything! I am such a bad friend. Poor Chad, I wish there is something I can do for him so this abuse stops, no one deserves it.

"Hey Sonny, what are you-" a voice I knew too well said. A voice that belonged to the owner of the diary I had in my hands.

I looked up to see Chad look at me. I closed the book quickly and tried to hide it, but he took it from my hands. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with sadness, disappointment and anger. Mostly anger. I didn't know what to say, I knew what I was doing was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, another cliffhanger! Mwoahahah this is how it goes when I don't get as many reviews as I want! This time I want 36. I'm only missing 7 so it's not like it's going to take long if you review my dear children!**

**So yeah. Have a really good day (I will if you review). I love you all for reading my story all the way to this note :)  
**


	8. I'm sorry

**A/N: Sorry it's a little late. This chapter sorta short, but you'll survive. **

**Shoutout to: York-Hunt**

**D**

**(anonym)**

**Brianna**

**threewordseightletters**

**(anonym)**

**Teddy Bear333**

**CAEH1995**

**This chaper is for: Elisabeth. I want you to know how much you mean to me. You are my best friend, and it hurts me to see you in pain. I know you probably won't read this, but if you do you must remember this; I care about you.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

Chas stared at me. I didn't know what to say to him, he looked so angry. I felt so guilty for reading his diary. How could I be so mean? It was a _private _book.

"Sonny," Chad said, his voice dripping with anger while he tried to stay calm. "Have you read this?"

I looked down to my feet. Then I looked at him.

"Chad, I-I'm so s-sorry!" I tried to say. I was almost on the bridge of crying. I jumped when he suddenly started screaming at me.

"How could you?" his voice was angrier than I've ever heard it before. But it wasn't just angry, it was full of sadness and embarrassment. "That was my _private _diary! And you just – you just… You just took it!" I shed a few tears. I had to tell him how sorry I was.

"Chad, I'm so, so sorry! I know I shouldn't have-" I said before he interrupted me.

"You're sorry?" his voice was so calm and icy that I almost wished he would start screaming at me again. I nodded. He looked disbelieving at me.

"Sorry doesn't help Sonny! I thought you were smart enough to know where the line goes! But I guess I was wrong."

"Chad, I-"

"Sonny," he interrupted me again. "You are never going to talk about what you read. And don't…" he paused for a moment.

"Don't ever talk to me again." Those words will never get out of my head. His eyes were wet and he looked like those words took a lot effort to say. He took a last look at me before he walked out, still shaking with anger. All I could do was to stare after him.

Watching him leave was the hardest thing I've ever experienced, because I knew it was my entire fault, and he was right about it. I shouldn't have done it. Oh, how I wish I could turn back time two hours from now. Then I could stop myself from taking the diary, and none of this would've happened.

He slammed the door, and I stood on the same spot for five minutes, just staring at the door, wishing he would come back. When I realized he didn't, I started crying for real and slid down on the floor.

I don't know how long I sat there and cried, but at one point the door was opened. In my hope it was Chad, I looked up only to reveal a very angry Tawni.

"Sonny, where have you been? We have waited for you for _an hour, _and you-" she said before she saw me.

"What's wrong?" Tawni looked worried. "Why are you crying?"

"I-" I started before I realized I had no idea how to tell her. "I did something horrible." I told her everything (but I didn't tell her what I read) while she sat and looked at me. When I was done I said nothing and waited for her reaction.

"Sonny, can I ask you something?" she asked. I didn't want to talk so I just nodded. "Why did you do it?" I had to think over it. I really had no idea. Maybe I just wanted to know if he liked me. And I found out he did, but that didn't matter now. It was too late for us to become something. He was never going to forgive me.

"I actually have no idea."

Chad's POV

I ran into my house, up the stairs and inside my room. I ignored the look Miranda sent and slammed the door as hard as I could out of anger. How could she do this to me? I mean, that was _private. _Even little kids know that.

It took all I had to tell her not to talk to me again. It really did. I slid down by the door and buried my head in my hands. _This is why I don't want to love, _I though. _I'm just getting hurt. _My lip started shaking and I heard a sob come out of my mouth.

I felt something wet down my face and found out I was crying. I hadn't even noticed. Before I knew it my whole face was wet of tears. I couldn't stop, it just continued and continued.

"Knock, knock," a girls voice said.  
"I want to be alone Miranda," I said very quiet. I was surprised of how week I was sounding. My sister just opened the door and came to sit down beside me.

"Chad," she said sad to me. "I want you to tell me what's wrong." She looked worried at me. At that moment I knew she was the best sister in the world. She had never let me down, and she always supported me. I took a deep breath and tried to speak.

My mouth opened and closed many times before I got to say something.

"Sonny…" I started. Miranda looked curiously and worried at me. "She read my diary."

"She read your diary?" Miranda sounded angry. "Why the Hell did she do that? Even little kids know that's something you just don't do!" _Yep, that's my sister alright. _

"I don't know why she did it," I said before quietly adding "I told her to never talk to me again." When I thought about a life without Sonny I started to cry even more. Miranda looked knowingly at me.

"You like her, don't you." It was a statement, not a question, but I still nodded.

"Yeah."

Suddenly I heard tiny steps coming into my room. _What is this, some kind of family meeting?_

"Did you fall Dada?" Tiffany thought I cried out of pain. Like when you break your foot or something. She doesn't know how lucky she is to have no experience in having a broken heart. I wish I was a little boy again.

"Dada has a booboo in his heart, Tiff." I said while putting her on my lap. She reached out to my chest.

"Poor Dada's heart," she said while rubbing my chest. I smiled at how cute she was. I am kinda glad I can love, or else I wouldn't have been so cheered up by this little touch from a one-and-a-half-year old girl.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. I had NO idea how to finish it, so the end kinda stunk. But I need some help. I have no idea what to write next, so if you review and come up with ideas for me, that'll be great! And if I use your idea I will of course give you credit for it. But review anyway and tell me what you liked/disliked. Let's say about... 44 reviews before next chapter? Only six more to go people!**


	9. Nightmare

**A/N: So this chapter is finally up. I love you all so much, I uploaded the chaper when I went to bed, and when I woke up I had 47 reviews! It's just amazing! Btw; Check out my other stroy, Robot Unicorn Attack. It's kinda a 'happy story' with a fluffy end. And please - if you are making my story to one of your 'favorites', could you PLEASE review too? It just bothers me, that's all.  
**

**Shoutout to: Captain Holly Short of the LEP**

**Veve2491**

**Brianna**

**LoLChanny819 (five times, thank you :))**

**Teddy Bear333**

**Casey**

**And those who came with ideas: Captain Holly Short for the LEP and chadluver120**

**I got some ideas from both of them, but not completly. So it's mostly still my own story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.

* * *

**

Chad's POV

_I ran. I didn't know why, but I did. Something was behind me, something I couldn't see. _

"_Sonny?" a voice said. When I heard the voice I noticed it was me who talked. "Where are you?" Why did I shout? That was when a person stepped in front of me. I had stopped running without noticing. A light flashed over the person's face. _

"_I'm right here," Sonny said. "What do you want?" I was surprised of the question. I had no idea why I asked where she was. I had pushed her away, if I let her back in I wouldn't get her out. _

"_You hurt me, Sonny."_

"_I'm sorry Chad." Sonny said without any changes in her face. She looked calm and mean. Not like herself. "I would never hurt you in a million years."_

"_Really?" once again I talked to her without really talking. "Why did you read my diary?"_

_Sonny's face darkened and she grew big and red. She was scary. _

"_Chad! Don't you know that you should never question a woman?" she yelled at me. Suddenly it was me who was guilty. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't know why I said that!"_

_Sonny became small again and her face changed. Her brown eyes were not longer brown, rather blue and her hair curled itself. "You destroyed my life, Chad!" Emily exclaimed. "If it wasn't for you I would have been alive!" I started to cry. _

"_Emily," I sobbed. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to do it!" Suddenly she disappeared. "Emily?"_

_I turned around to reveal her lying on the ground with blood coming out her stomach. I fell to my knees and felt something in my hand. It was a knife full of Emily's blood. I dropped the knife. I looked horrified at Emily._

_I was about to touch her when a little creature came out of her. _

"_Daddy!" the baby shouted. I was so scared. The baby came closer and closer, but before it could reach me it dropped dead on the ground. _

"_No," I cried. "Wake up! Wake up!"_

"Chad! Wake up!" Miranda shaked me out of my sleep. I was breathing heavy and was dripping of sweat. My face was wet of sweat and tears. I grabbed Miranda's hand. I had never been so scared before, and just to know that I had a sister beside me to comfort me made me calmer.

"I killed her Miranda!" I screamed. I never thought about that I could wake Tiffany up.

"shh Chad." Miranda whispered. "It was just a dream." She held my arm and rubbed my forehead slowly. I started to calm down, although I was still breathing heavy. "It was just a dream."

When my breathing was normal I started to cry. I had been doing that a lot lately. I held too many secrets inside myself. I needed to get them out. Miranda bent down to hug me tightly. When she pulled back she didn't ask me anything. She just looked at me, daring me to tell her what I dreamt if I wanted to.

"I killed her, Miranda," I repeated.

"Who did you kill, Chad?" Miranda asked me quietly.

"I killed Emily," I shed many tears. "I loved her. And she died because of me."

"What do you mean?"

At that moment I understood that she was old enough to know. I told her everything about Emily, what we shared together and that she became pregnant. And the whole time I couldn't stop crying. Miranda was sitting on my bed, while I was laying there.

I talked for a long time, and when I was done I looked at the clock the first time since I woke up. It was 3.24 AM. Miranda must really have cared about me if she was awake the whole night just to take care of me.

"Chad." Was all she could say when I was done. I had nothing to say myself. I was tired but I wouldn't get back to sleep. I was still afraid. We sat a few minutes in silence, holding hands.

"Do you want me to make some hot chocolate?" Miranda broke the silence. I nodded and she got up to make it. I stopped her before she could get out of the room.

"I'll come with you." I felt like a baby. I was afraid to be alone, so I needed to be with my _little sister. _Miranda waited for me and we headed down to make the hot chocolate. When it was time to go back to sleep, Miranda offered to sleep in the same room as me. I thanked yes and knowing she was in there with me made me fall back at sleep, without any dreams.

***-_-* Later, at work *-_-***

I was being quiet while my cast ate and talked and laughed. I just sat with my arms crossed and thought. The dream was still on my mind. I missed Sonny. She had been one of my best friends, even though I had feelings for her.

I just couldn't understand why she did it. _I wonder if she read all of it. _Maybe she just read the first part? I hoped so, she couldn't know how I felt about her. She just couldn't. It would be so embarrassing and hurtful.

My cast had tried to include me in the conversation, but I just couldn't concentrate on what they said, and after a while they just gave up. I heard a different kind of laughter coming from the cafeteria door. _A very Random laughter. _

Sonny's cast laughed at some kind of joke while Sonny just looked sad. When I realized they were going to sit down by their table I got up to leave. I wouldn't want to face her. When I walked by her I tried to not let her see me.

"Chad-" I heard her say to me, but I just walked by her. _She will just hurt you, Chad _I said to myself. _She will just hurt you. Forget about her. _This was like Emily over again. But this time, Sonny was indeed alive.

I went to my dressing room and decided to stay there until we had to shoot a new scene.

* * *

Miranda's (Chad's sister) POV

I was walking through the halls of Condor Studios. It killed me to watch Chad last night, so scared and sad. It was frightening. So now I had to find Sonny to ask her some questions.

I came to the place I was going to look first; the cafeteria. Luckily I got lucky at first try and Sonny and her cast sat there. There was Tawni too, Chad's old best friend. I remembered she used to be nice to me and let me play with her dolls.

I marched straight to their table. They looked questionably at me, because only Sonny and Tawni knew who I was.

"Sonny, can I talk to you?" I said as I noticed how sad she looked. She nodded and got up. She looked kinda nervous, maybe Chad told her we share everything with each other. _How could this little character do something like that to Chad?_

We walked outside the cafeteria and I looked around to see if there was anyone else there. I turned my glance at Sonny. This was the girl who made my brother cry.

"Sonny," I started while I tried to stay calm. "You remember me, right?" She nodded.

"You're Chad's sister." She said. I nodded.

"I was just wondering something," I started again. "Is it true that you read Chad's diary?"

Sonny's eyes became filled with shame and sadness. She blinked a couple of times and nodded. I don't think she meant to hurt him. But Chad is very emotional at the time. He is confused over him liking Sonny and stuff.

"Why did you do it? Didn't you know it was his diary?" I know I gave her a chance to lie to me, to get me to tell Chad she didn't know it was his diary and everything would be fixed.

"Yeah, I knew it." She said quiet. I was surprised. She was very honest! I raised my eyebrows and lowered my head the way I do when I am confused.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I think I though… That it was good blackmail." I became angry at her. Was that the only reason she did it? Even after Chad had given her ice cream and she ate all of _his _ice cream? I think she saw that I was angry because she quickly said:

"I'm so sorry. I wish I never did it, I hate myself for it!" she started, tears welling up in her eyes. "Can you please tell Chad how sorry I am? I never meant to hurt him."

I didn't know how to react. She really was sorry, I could see it in her eyes. I decided to be nice to her.

"I can tell him, but I don't think it'll help," I said sadly. "He was really sad last night. Don't tell anybody I said this, but he cried. A lot. And I don't think he'll forgive you if I am the one to give him the message."

Sonny looked horrified.

"I made Chad Dylan Cooper cry?" I nodded and she closed her eyes for a long time. "I really hurt him, didn't I?"

"Yes. And it kills me to see him suffer, Sonny."

Sonny looked down at the ground.

"How much did you read?" she looked up to me. Maybe she though Chad had asked me to ask her this.

"I read all of it."

"So you know he…"

"Likes me." she nodded.

"What do you feel about him? I won't tell him if you tell me."

"I-I like him too." She said, still looking down. I shaked my head. She had really messed up.

"You should tell him," I started and her head shoot up. "I think he's just embarrassed. Maybe if you tell him you like him back he'll forgive you."

"But he is afraid of me. He thinks I'm going to hurt him."

"It's your own decision. Isn't it better to know that he knows than loose him forever?"

"I guess." Her face suddenly lit up. "I think I know what to do. And if this doesn't work, I just have to leave him alone." Sonny ran away and I looked after her. I put my hands in my pockets and walked inside of the cafeteria to get something sweet.

"Hello gorgeous," a tall, dark boy from Sonny's cast said to me. I smiled at him and went over.

* * *

Chad's POV

I sighed. The director gave me up after hours of trying to rehears. I just couldn't concentrate, and messed up a lot of times. So he gave me the rest of the day off to calm down. I was just going to my dressing room to get my stuff so I could head home.

I reached for the door handle and got a look at the door. It was a letter hanging there, saying:

**To Chad.**

I took the letter down and went inside my dressing room to open it. The letter was short and it was a drawing on it.

_Dear Chad_

_I know what I was doing was wrong. I should never have done it. Trust me when I'm saying this – I care a lot about you, and would never want to hurt you. It stabbed my heart when you told me not to talk to you again. Please forgive me. _

Under this it was a drawing of a heart, and in the middle it was three words.

_Sonny plus Chad._

_I like you a lot Chad. Please, please, PLEASE forgive me. I will never hurt you again, I promise. _

_Love, Sonny Munroe. _

I smiled to myself. _The _Sonny Munro likes me? I thought she hated me. I read the note over again and my smile grew bigger. How could I not forgive her after this? I let out a squeal out of joy like girl. I didn't care about who heard me, all I knew was that I was happy.

_Sonny _likes me.

Sonny _likes _me.

Sonny likes _me! _

It's so hard to believe. I had to tell her she was forgiven. I ran out of my dressing room to find her.

* * *

**A/N: Is it approved? I hope so, I worked on it for like - a day. Yeah. emmhhh. Let's see. I know you must be _really _tired of this, but I want 55 reviews... Is that OK? It only misses 8, so it doesn't take that long. **


	10. The graveyard

**A/N: Sorry I put this out late! I just didn't have the time! This chapter is sorta short, sorry about that. This is the final chapter, sadly. I amost have to cry *tear*. So I hope It's a good chapter!**

**Shout out to: Teddy Bear333**

**channy4eva16**

**Lady-Apricotxx (4 times)**

**Brianna**

**kkk**

**SWACattack**

**LOLChanny819**

**PRINCESS OF THE OCEAN**

**amy21**

**You guys don't know how happy I become when I read the reviews! I hope I make it up to you with this chapter. Enjoy ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I ran out of my dressing room to find Sonny. That is – I did not run. I walked very fast. I was about to go to the cafeteria where I had seen Sonny last, when I stopped. This was wrong. I couldn't go after her right now. First I had to do something. I turned my heel and went to my car. This wouldn't take long.

-.-

I parked my car in the parking spot of the graveyard. I stepped out of the car and took a deep breath. I hadn't been here for almost a year. It was just so hurtful to see the stone with her name on. I started to walk slowly up to my destination.

I had almost forgotten where it was, so I had to look for a minute. But there it was, stone number twelve from the left. I walked over to it, not wanting to read what was written.

_Emily Sophie Linn_

_08.06.93 – 07.11.07_

_What are you afraid of?_

I laughed to myself of the last part. To hear (or read) Emily say that maked me feel better. It reminded me how I felt about her. How pretty and smart she was. And it also reminded me about how I shouldn't waste my feelings for Sonny. One day she could be gone.

At that moment I didn't care about her reading my diary. Maybe it was for the best. This way she knew about my feelings, and I didn't have to hide anything from her.

"Hey Emily," I said to the grave. "Long time no see. I miss you a lot. I have met this girl that reminds me of you. Her name is Sonny Munroe. I like her a lot."

I didn't know what else to say. I knew she would have wanted me to get on with my life even though she was dead. She had taken her own life to save mine. I wasn't happy about it, but she did it. I couldn't waste that.

I felt a small tear slid down my face. But this wasn't a sad tear, it was a happy tear. I was happy I got out here to meet her again. And I was happy I had met Sonny. I dried the tear and was about to turn around, when I felt a cold breeze.

And in front of me the wind was strong. I could swear I saw a girl. Emily waved at me, a sad and at the same time happy wave. I waved right back to her, and the wind disappeared. I smiled. Emily was happy for me. She wanted this to happen, I could feel it.

I knew I had to hurry up if I was going to reach Sonny before she left to go home. If I missed her, my chance with her disappeared. This was the only moment I had to do it right. So I ran – literary ran this time. I had to make it.

I jumped in my car and drove as fast as I could to the studio. She was done at work soon.

-.-

Sonny's POV

He isn't coming. It didn't help, he still hates me. It was now an hour since I left the letter for him, and he still hasn't showed up. _Maybe he is shooting right now, and hasn't read it yet. _I seriously doubted my inner voice this time.

I sighed and gave it up. I was about to pack my stuff and head home when I heard steps outside. It sounded like running. _Who is running in the halls?_ I wondered. I started to walk over to the door when Chad ran in.

"Sonny," he said while smiling.

"You… You're talking to me."

"I read your letter," his smile grew even bigger. To finally see his smile made me happy. I had a feeling where this was going. I smiled back at him.

"No one has ever done something like that for me before, Sonny."

"D-does this means I'm forgiven?" I asked, hope in my voice. If he said no, my life would be over. "I'm really sorry for reading your diary! I know it was personal!"

"How much did you read?" I looked down at the ground.

"All of it." I was ashamed. How could I do this to Chad? I hope he understood in the letter that I liked-liked him. As more than a friend.

"That letter you wrote…" he said, now hope in his voice. I looked up. "Did you mean all of it?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Every word." I whispered. He had got it. I knew that because of the way his face looked. It was much happier than I had ever seen it. He grabbed my arms by my elbows and looked into my eyes. I smiled. We both started to lean forward, just like the time at his set. Only this time it wasn't anyone around that could interrupt.

I closed my eyes as his lips crashed into mine. My brain was filled up with shock and electric at once. Our lips moved perfectly together in a sweet, gentle kiss. It was like we were made for each other. I moved my hands to his hair and played with it, and for once he didn't protest. He just pressed my body closer to his. His arms flew around my waist as he bit my underlip.

When it was time to breathe, we both broke free and gasped for air. We didn't move, we just stood in the same position, me with my hands in his hair and he with his arms around my waist. We looked into each other eyes.

"Thank you, Sonny." He said with a week voice while he smiled at me.

"No problem. For what exactly?"

"For making me love again."

I smiled at his words and bent forward to kiss him again.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it :) I'm sorry if it's crappy, but I had to do it that way. I want to thank all of the people who reviewes the story or put it as their favorite or just read it. You all are very nice ;) I have an idea for a new multi-chap, and I'm going to need some help. If Chad had a best friend (who was a girl), what would her name be?**

**A) Alex B) Eileen C) Emily (LOL) D) Jennifer E) Maria or F) something completely different.**

**If you vote by reviewing I will pick the one who gets the most votes. And if you pick 'F' could you please say what name you want it to be?**

**Thank you all again, and remember to vote. The plot will stay as a secret until I decide to publish the story. So the faster you review and vote, the faster will the new story be publised. **

**- Emily  
**


End file.
